The Realm of Mortal
by neurbal
Summary: In the Mortal Realm, a baby was found. In the Fearie Realm, a baby was lost. What happens when the cullens and the queen of the fearie world collide in a battle to keep the baby they both have grown to love. New love forms, and friendships are tested. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

It was obvious that Brandiline wasnt in the Fearie Realm, she could tell that much. What she didnt know was where in the Mortal Realm she could be. She didnt know who had done this and she didnt know whether Brandi would be okay or not. She had sent out her best generals and yet, 2 weeks later, they had not reported back yet. Isabella was getting worried and when she got worried she could not help but be a tad bit grumpy. She had driven the maid out in a fit of rage this morning when her bathewater had been warm and not hot like she liked it. She had just decided to go to the Mortal Realm and look for Brandi herself when the air around her started shifting. She could see the shape of a woman but she could not make her out until the air aligned. Isabella could suddenly see Aeryn and she looked pretty overwhelmed.

Aeryn was one of her generals. She was from the fourth Feare District and was in charge of keeping the peace and punishing those who threatened it.

"Queen there is a bit of problem here. I think you need to see for yourself.." Said Aeryn as she looked around frantically

.

"What is it Aeryn? Have you found Brandiline or have I placed my trust in the hands of the wrong people?"

"No, No. We have found the child and she is in relatively good condition from what we can tell, but My Queen there is something you must see. You have to come quick! I cannot tell you over the realms like this. Please. Just come quick." Aeryn suddenly blurred and she could tell that the message was over.

Isabella knew she had to go. Aeryn was always pretty calm and collected but, in the message, she had seemed frantic, like she didnt know how to handle the situation. Isabella walked quicky to her dresser and brought out the stones she woud need, her father had given them to her and she had kept them in her underclothes drawer ever since she could remember. She had not let anyone touch them. They were special to her because they were the only thing she had left of her father, besides the kingdom,of course. She quickly got what she needed and prepared to do the ritual that would help her cross over to the Mortal Realm.

AN: Alrighty then. What did ya think? It may not be that good at the moment but i hope to get better as i continue to write. Also this is my very first story so im pretty hyped up to see what the great world of twilight fans will think. i know this chapter is pretty small but its only the prologue and i will have longer chapters in the future. Feel free to give advice or ideas or to just not comment at all. I hope you enjoyed:)


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

She ran through the forest her hair whipping back and forth and her bag bumping against her side. She followed the energy flares that Aeryn kept sending. She knew if she didn't get there fast enough there was a big chance that her generals wouldn't be alive. What if. That was the thought that kept running through her head. What if the werewolves had found them? What if the Volturi had caught up with them? What if. What if. What if.

She didn't know what to expect but she knew if she thought positive shed surely be disappointed. Finally, she caught a glimpse of white between the trees. Evanthius was supposed to be there to guide her to the baby but she couldn't see her. She ran until she was right at the opening in the trees. There was a mansion in the middle of a medium sized clearing. The mansion was seated directly in the middle and instead of walls, she saw glass. There was seven people inside what she assumed was the living room of the house. She could see Xanti and Aeryn but not Evanthius, Elliot, or the baby. She could also see five other people there. There were three blondes and two brunettes. They looked angry and determined from what she could tell. They were also vampires but with the strange golden eyes that said that they were animal drinking vamps. She was relieved, she now knew there was at least a little chance they could make this out alive and with the baby. Golden eyed vampires tend to be on the gentle and a tad on the nurturing side.

She looked around, trying to decide what to do. If she ran in there with no warning at all there could be an uproar, but she couldn't just stand here and-

"This way Isabella," she let out a startled gasp and whipped around to see Evanthius, leader of the first district in the Realm of Fearie.

"Evan, you scared me. What's going on? Why is Brandi in a house full of vampires?" She said.

"Come. You will find out soon." Evan started walking toward the mansion of glass. She was about to demand that she tell her what's happened but she decided it was easier just to follow and listen.

They walked through the field to the door of the house and once they got there one of the blonde vampires opened the door for them. She saw hundreds of vampire bite marks on his skin and a touch of burgundy in his eyes. _So, he fell off the wagon a while ago? Huh, he must be the newest member then._ He looked kind enough and she immediately felt at peace around him. This was strange considering she hadn't felt peace in two hundred years. She knew he must be a gifted vampire; she had heard of them but had never actually met one. His gift must have to do with emotions then.

"Hello, welcome to our home." Behind the blonde guy came a short brunette woman. She had a kind smile but you could tell from her eyes that she was afraid. "I am Esme Cullen and this is my son, Jasper, please come in." They walked into the foyer and were greeted with the sight of a large burly man and a tall blonde woman yelling at each other.

"Emmet! We will not let them have the baby!"

"Babe, it's their baby, we can't just keep it."

"Em, I can't let her go." At this time the blonde woman started sobbing and Bella felt a pang of sympathy for the poor woman. She knew that she was the one taking Brandi from them but she couldn't find it in her to feel sorry for that. Brandi didn't belong in this world, she wasn't built for this world and she certainly couldn't handle long periods of time here. She would surely die if she stayed here long enough. She was probably dying already. Three weeks in the mortal realm probably had her coughing and barely able to breathe, in another week or so shed cough up blood then she wouldn't be able to breathe at all anymore. Bella was getting anxious thinking about it. She needed to be calm while here, she needed to represent her realm, and she need to do it well.

"I am here to take Brandiline back and I don't intend to be stopped," she said her voice strong and steady.

"Who is Brandiline?" the man she assumed was Emmet said.

"The baby you currently have in your possession."

"Oh. You mean Nessie? She's upstairs with Edward." She could tell Emmet wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he didn't seem harmful.

"Well. Why don't you run along and get her. I have things to do and places to be." She knew she sounded like a bit of a b-word but she knew if she sounded timid and weak and just asked for her baby back then she would get run over.

"Look, you little bi-

"Rosalie language please." Esme interrupted

"Sorry. Look you little witch we found that baby in the forest in the freezing cold with nothing but a thin blanket to keep warm. If this is how you treat your children you don't deserve to be a mother!"

Bella was shocked. Did she look old enough to be a mother? She didn't think so but nothing is impossible.

"She is not my daughter but she is in my care. She was stolen from her bassinet three weeks ago. I have been looking for her ever since. So if you would be kind enough to let me have her then we would gladly be on our way." She stated somewhat warmly. She could tell the family cared for the baby but she still would not leave Brandi here.

"I refuse to give the Nessie over to the likes of you!"

"Her name is brandiline and I will not leave here without her."

"My queen, that is not why we called you here," Xanti said, "We believe that Mary is here."

"Mary? Mary Alice is dead and I will not have you telling lies about her! When we head back you will be removed from office." Bella couldn't stand anyone talking about Mary Alice in a disgracing way and she would not deal with it from her own officials.

Mary Alice was her sister when Bella was human. When they were ten and eleven their parents had found out about Alice's visions and sent them to the Insane Asylum. Bella never saw Alice again. When she was seventeen she received word that Alice had been killed. It completely crushed her. You see, to become a fearie, you have to go through immense physical and or emotional pain. Now, Bella best friend, her sister, the only person she had left, Alice was her everything and she just died? Just like that? She couldn't take it and so her heart collapsed and she went through the fearie transformation. Once in the fearie realm she was adopted by the Swans, the prestigious queen and king of the Realm of Fearie, and then once they were killed she took over the kingdom. Of course the actual events weren't so straightforward; all of this hardened Bella and made her who she is today.

She was still glaring at Xanti when he said "My queen, I do not mean to be disgraceful but we truly believe Alice is here, that she was turned into a vampire. Please you must see for yourself." He turned to Esme and asked "Can you please call her down? We promise not to try and take the baby but she must see Mary Alice for herself."

Esme responded with a polite okay and then scurried up the steps, presumably to get this "Alice" person.

-

AN:/ OkeyDokey thats it...well not completely..just the second chapter:) so i hope you liked it and if youd like to review that would be awesome and id welcome the criticism but you dont have to if you dont wanna. Ill try and get the next chap. up as soon as i can (and it will probably be in a week or so since i havent even started on it yet and i have no clue whats going in it hehe...-_-) anyways have a marvelous day or night..whenever your reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov:

They stood in silence for what felt like hours, just waiting for Esme to come back down with imposter Alice. Rosalie was snarling at Bella and Emmet looked deep in thought and though Bella didn't have a very high opinion of any of them at the moment, she thought that maybe she and Emmet could get along.

After three minutes, Bella checked, Esme came down the staircase with another vampire but, it wasn't Alice. It was another man, he looked about as old as Rosalie and he had hair the color of a shiny penny. _If this is Alice, Xanti is fired._ Bella turned toward Evanthius and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know boss. Don't look at me." She said.

She turned back toward Esme and asked:

"Who is this?"

"He is another of my sons; Alice refused to leave Nessie so Edward came down instead."

"The baby is not yours. She will be coming back with us to our realm, she will die here."

"What the hell are you guys anyway? What the hell are you talking about? And what the hell do you mean by 'realm'?" Emmet burst out angrily. Bella couldn't decide if he was serious or not. Did they really not know about the fey or is this just a plot to keep the baby?

"Where is Aeryn? We need her." Bella asked Elliot, general of the third district in the fairy realm.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she messaged you." Elliot said.

"I'm right here." Everyone turned around to see Aeryn standing in the doorway. "I was looking up their data in the archive."

"And? Can they be trusted?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Yes, I believe so. They have nothing on their record that implies they are not trustworthy." She said. Bella nodded once then turned back to the Cullens.

"Please sit down; this is going to take a while to explain." Everyone stared at each other for a minute before hesitantly taking a seat on the couches and chairs. Rosalie and Emmet took the loveseat by the windows, while Esme, Carlisle, jasper, and, Edward squeezed onto the couch. Elliot, Evanthius, Aeryn sat on the floor while Bella and Xanti sat in the remaining two chairs.

"As you all know," Bella began, "we are not exactly human. We are fearies."

"Whoa, you mean those things actually exist?" Emmet yelled.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me." Bella glared. "As I was saying, we are fearies. The fey do not live in the mortal realm as you do. We have our own realm separate from yours. I'm kinda surprised that you don't know about us considering you are powerful vampires after all but yet I'm not surprised because we are a very private people. We don't fraternize with the humans, vampires or lycans and so not many of them know about us. Your Volturi know about us, and you being the second most powerful clan I just assumed that you knew about us too. My apologies, it was a mistake. Any questions so far?" She looked pointedly at Emmet. To her surprise it as not Emmet that had a question but the oldest blonde male whose name she didn't know.

"Yes…uh. What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Carlisle. About the transformation, how does one become a fearie?"

She knew one of them would ask this question so she had tried to prepare her answer to make it as simple as possible. She took a deep breath and tried to get her thoughts in order. Then she spoke.

"The fey are like vampires in some ways and different in others of course. We don't sleep at all just like you but, we do eat and drink, although it can only be food from the fearie realm. We cannot have children though there are the rare but not impossible cases of babies turning into fearies. In these cases the child will age until the age of eight-teen then stop." She stopped and looked at Carlisle.

"But you did not answer my question. How does someone turn into a fearie?" he asked again. She sighed; she had been hoping her answer would placate him but apparently not. Hadn't he ever heard of the saying "curiosity killed the cat"?

"To become a fearie you have to go through an unbearable amount of pain. Whether it be emotional or physical. For example, in Brandi's case, she went through immense physical pain. Her parents had abused her, they broke her arms and legs, burned her with cigarettes, and stuck nails into her skin. Her tiny body could not take this and she turned into a fearie. In an emotional case, one is so broken that they cannot bare to live but are to; well, broken to do anything about it so they are transformed." She looked toward Carlisle hoping his thirst for knowledge was quenched for a minute.

"How could they do that? How could they treat a baby like that? How? Babies are miracles and their lucky enough to be given one and they mistreat her! How the hell is this happening?" Rosalie was quivering in anger by the time she finished and Bella thought that if she were human she be entirely red.

"I don't know but, unfortunately this is happening a lot in the mortal realm." Bella said she didn't wish to provoke Rosalie any further; she just wanted to tell the truth.

"Its alright babe, lets just listen to the rest of the story and calm down." Emmet said, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap and started stroking her hair gently. Bella's opinion of him just increased in that moment. "Please continue."

"The fearie realm is divided into two parts, my kingdom and the Kingdom of Odania. Our kingdom and theirs has been fighting for over a thousand years and the war shows no sign of ending. My kingdom is split into the palace and the four surrounding districts, or cities as you call them. Each district has a general that I have appointed; the generals are like the mayors but in a much more complicated way. All the generals are here today actually." Bella gestured to Elliot, Evanthius, Xanti, and Aeryn, then went on.

"Elliot is in charge of the second district, she is the weapons master. The weapon storage is also in district two. Elliot and her workers make all the weapons that we use." Elliot is about 5'6; she has white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Aeryn (pronounced Erin) is in charge of the fourth district, she is the peacekeeper. She punishes those who disturb the peace and she is our motivator of sort. She's the one that gives us pep talks and encouraging words of advice during battle." Aeryn was a bit on the short side, around 5'2; she has black hair and hazel eyes.

"Evanthius (pronounced Eee-van-thi-us), who we usually call Evan, is the fighter and martial arts master. She trains the army in several fighting styles and makes sure they know how to defend themselves. She is also general of the first district." Evanthius was tall, about 5'11, and she has bright red hair and vivid green eyes.

"And last but not least is Xanti (pronounced Zan-Tee) who is in charge of the third district. He is a master in the dark arts and our primary source of magical enchantments and runes. He keeps the shield surrounding our kingdom strong and he also teaches basic magic to our army. It's very important we have him because not many fearies can use magic, only a select few." Bella didn't want to be rude but all she wanted to do was take brandiline and go home.

"Any questions?" She asked

"Yes. Can fearies hav-"Rosalie was cut off by a loud wailing that seemed to be coming from upstairs. Before any of them could react Bella was already on her feet and halfway up the staircase. They quickly got up to follow her.

AN: Okay i just want to say, please dont get used to having updates everyday cause that will most likely not happen. I have absolutly no clue where this is going, im just going with the flow right no. I have a basic outline and a slight idea of what i want from the plot but getting it all organized in my head is going to take time. Other than that i really hope you enjoyed:)


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov:

Bella ran up the stairs and through a door on the right. She knew the crying was coming from this room. She saw the crib and ran to it. At this time the others had caught up to her, Rosalie was about to yell something when they saw Bella had already picked Brandi up. Brandi started coughing and they could all see specks of blood in the spittle that came from her mouth. Everybody started talking, yelling, _and demanding,_ but Bella was calm, she knew what to do.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "I told you she couldn't live here, that she is not meant for this world. She must come back with us." She didn't say it in an I-told-you-so voice but, in a voice that knows. "She will die here."

"But we love her." Said a voice that she didn't recognize, she turned around and almost dropped Brandi. There standing in the doorway, with a baby bottle in one hand and a wash cloth in the other, was _Alice._ Or someone who looked like Alice, she had the same black hair cut into a pixie style and the same shortness that Alice had. But she was paler than Alice was and her eyes were golden.

Rosalie ran to her and grabbed the baby before she knew what had happened but, Bella was too stunned to say or do something to protest. She stumbled toward Alice and reached up to touch her face, but before she could Jasper was in front of her growling. Bella snapped out of it and tried to regain her composure. She stepped back and looked around. "Sorry. You look like someone I used to know." She said, trying to explain away her actions.

"She is that someone boss. Ask her name." Evanthius whispered from her place by the doorjamb. Bella looked at Alice and raised her eyebrow, then she said "your name, what is it?"

"Alice Cullen." She said questioningly. Bella turned and raised her eyebrow at Evanthius. "Ask her what her human name was." She said. So Bella turned back toward Alice and asked;

"The name you had when you were human please."

"Oh sorry, it was Mary Alice Brandon. You know you give me a feeling of déjà vu. I mean I know I haven't seen you before cause I can't remember my past and im pretty sure i've never had a vision of you but I feel like I know you. Is that weird? You know what? Never mind. Being weird is magnificent. Anyway we are not giving you Nessie." She said that all in one breath and at the end she tried to look menacing by pursing her lips and putting her small hands on her tiny waist. But she was too cute to be considered harmful.

"You always were a rambler Alice." Said a nostalgic Bella. She seemed deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Alice said.

"You always loved to talk. Your mouth would get you in so much trouble when we were younger. When you were six you told mom that dad had eaten all the cookies in the jar, he got so mad at you. He wouldn't talk to you for days after that; he always was a giant kid. Eventually he forgave you after you gave him the infamous puppy eyes and pout."

"You know about Alice's past?" Jasper said. Bella didn't think he could talk. He hadn't said anything during their conversation down stairs or when he had opened up the door. He just gave her questioning glances once in a while.

"Yes. She is my sister."

Everyone gasped but Alice and Bella who were staring at each other. Suddenly Brandiline started coughing again and Bella wondered when she had gone quiet. She hadn't noticed. Rosalie turned to Bella and thrust the baby in her arms while growling, "Fix her. There has got to be some way to make her better." Bella looked down in shock trying to remember why she was here in the first place. To get Brandi and take her home, she remembered at last. She looked up at everybody; they were all lounging around the room, which was big enough to hold a few dozen people. Alice was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were in the corner of the room whispering quietly, Edward was by the window, staring up at the clouded sky. Rosalie and Emmet were by the baby's crib staring at Bella. The rest of them, Aeryn, Evanthius, Elliot, and Xanti, were all crowded around the doorway to the hallway. Bella was standing in the middle of the room with brandiline in her hands wondering what to do. She could bolt from the room and have a 99% chance of actually making it far enough to teleport back to her realm or she could stay and catch up with Alice and grow closer. She knew if she stayed her heart would surely be ripped to pieces when the time came for her to leave and she also knew that she couldn't stand that again. So she turned toward her generals, signaling with her eyes that they were going to run.

AN: Grrr im kinda mad at myself because this isn't over a thousand words and I promised myself that each chapter would be at least that much but, it was the right time to end it. Me adding more to it would just make the chapter sucky and no one likes a sucky chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
